I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to collapsible chairs and, in particular, to a collapsible chair adapted to be carried by a user.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Although collapsible seating devices and chairs designed for use by campers, hunters, sportsmen, and other outdoor recreational users may be commercially available, it has been found that they are too bulky and clumsy to carry in many situations encountered by the user. Various collapsible and portable seat constructions have been suggested as a means for overcoming the aforementioned disadvantage of collapsible chairs. Examples of such collapsible chairs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 699,932; 3,310,340; and 3,985,387. While each of these patents broadly discloses collapsible chairs which attempt to provide a portable chair that is conveniently usable, they do present disadvantages which applicant believes are overcome by his unique design.